


Fluffaccino

by evvykurler



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr: dailyau, shy!Peeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evvykurler/pseuds/evvykurler
Summary: Katniss is supposed to meet up with Johanna for coffee, but meets someone else instead...





	1. The Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr prompt: “I’m sitting alone at a coffee shop and you are also sitting alone and u heard me talking on the phone to my best friend and i was joking with her about getting a sugar daddy bc i’m hella broke, but i swear that i’m like kinda normal, now stop laughing” AU  
> Prompt by @gabriellefe via @dailyau
> 
> I do not own The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins, and this story is not for profit.

Katniss entered the warm coffee shop and sighed, glad to be protected from the bitter winds outside. She didn’t normally frequent Starbucks, but Johanna had managed to convince her to try something new. She considered her order, grimacing at the prices. She finally decided on the drink name that was featured in the biggest font.

 As it was Saturday morning, the shop was crowded with families and friends chatting away. She craned her neck to find a place where she and Jo could sit, and spotted two free armchairs by the window.

 “Pumpkin spice latte for Katniss?”

Katniss grabbed her drink, then almost spilled it when she felt her pocket buzz. She picked up the latte with one hand and grabbed the phone with the other. 

It was Jo. She knew without picking it up that her friend was calling to say she’d be late. From years of friendship Katniss knew she could show up 20 minutes late and still wait on Jo. Honestly, waiting didn’t bother her much. Sometimes she liked to get situated and brace herself for the wild tornado of energy that was her former college roommate.

 Katniss answered the call. “Jo?”

 “Hey! I just found this awesome taco truck and I’m going to stop but I’ll be there really soon. Do you want anything?” Jo’s voice came down the line.

 Katniss headed for the spot by the window, navigating past a couple giggling at something on a phone.

 “No thanks, I just got here.” She sat down in the armchair, and took a sip of her drink, sighing as the warmth spread through her chest. “By the way, Jo, these prices are no joke. I didn’t know coffee could even _be_ this expensive.” She took another tiny sip, determined to savor it.

 “Yeah I know, but it’s the _atmosphere_ ,” drawled Jo. “Do you want to go somewhere else?”

 “No, I already sat down…” In the window reflection, Katniss saw a guy with blond hair grab his drink from the counter and approach the empty armchair next to her. Should she put her bag there to save the spot for Jo? But it was too late, he’d sat down next to her. She groaned internally. Hopefully he’d be gone by the time Jo arrived.

 “Yeah, two with chicken and two with the shrimp, thanks,” said Jo, the sound of her voice muffled.

 “What?” asked Katniss.

 “Oh, sorry, I just ordered. Should be a few minutes and then I’ll be there.”

 Katniss took another look at her drink receipt and this time, she groaned out loud.

“Okay, well you owe me one,” she responded. “Next time we’re going somewhere reasonable, all right? I mean, on a consultant’s salary I really can’t be throwing money around on this!” Katniss exclaimed. She crossed her legs and snuck a peek to see if Blond Guy had moved yet. She didn’t expect for him to be staring right at her, and she definitely didn’t expect his eyes to be a shocking shade of blue. He was wearing a deep green sweater and jeans, and his curls were tousled from the wind. His nose was a little pink and he _was still looking at her._

She had completely missed most of Jo’s response. “Just think about it, Katniss. If you had a rich boyfriend it wouldn’t be a problem!” Jo laughed uproariously, though Katniss had clearly missed the joke.

“That’s totally what I need Jo, a sugar daddy,” Katniss replied, rolling her eyes. “My only request is that he would always be _on time_ ,” she emphasized, knowing the jab would annoy her ever-late friend. “And, of course, that he buys me all the Pumpkin Spice Mocha Ventichinos that my heart could ever want.”

She distinctly heard what sounded like a snort of laughter beside her, and she felt a blush rising in her cheeks.

“Mfg ufhtee!” said Jo, who apparently had just taken a bite of taco. “You know I’m sorry and that you love me!” She drew out the last word. “Gotta go, I’ll run all right?”

Jo hung up, and Katniss let the phone fall to her lap. She whirled around to stare at Blond Guy. “What?” she spat.

She noticed too late that he was reading a book, and the laughter she had heard could very well have been in response to his novel. Startled, he met her gaze.

“Sorry?”

Katniss never knew when to let things go, and she sure wasn’t going to learn now. “Were you laughing at me?” She glared at him, although with his soft expression, she was finding it hard to concentrate.

“Umm…”

“Oh my gosh, you were!” The tips of his ears were beginning to turn pink, and she knew it wasn’t from the cold.

“Okay, I was, I’m sorry!” He put his hands up in front of him, as if to ward her off. “Eavesdropping is bad and I’m sorry!”

Katniss crossed her arms. “Well…okay,” she humphed. “Glad you learned your lesson.” She shifted in her armchair to stare back out the window, mindlessly toying with the end of her braid. She could swear she saw Jo jogging just a few blocks away.

“So, you’re a consultant?”

Katniss turned back, her eyebrows knitted. The guy looked horrified, as if he couldn’t believe he had just tried to talk to her again after she had snapped at him. But…it wasn’t like Katniss had anything better to do while she waited for Jo.

“Um, yeah. I work in medicine manufacturing.”

“Wow, that’s cool.” He smiled at her, and she caught a glimpse of white teeth. She cleared her throat, realizing she should say something back.

“Ah, what do you do?”

“Oh, I work at Mellark’s Bakery down on Main. Just started full time, actually.”

“Well I see you’ve lost no time in replacing me.” Katniss jumped and saw Jo staring down at the two of them, her cheeks red from running. “I’m Jo.” She stuck her hand out, and the guy shook it.

“I’m Peeta.”

“So, Katniss, found yourself a sugar daddy after all, did you?” Katniss could kick Jo right now, who looked like she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Peeta choked on his drink and started coughing. Katniss could only glare at Jo. “Well, looks like we’d better find somewhere else to sit!” she said through gritted teeth, and jumped up out of the seat.

“Oh, actually I was just leaving,” interjected Peeta, who quickly stood up as well.

“That’s all right, we can go somewhere else,” muttered Katniss, gripping Jo by the arm. 

“No really, it was nice to meet you.” He flashed Katniss a smile and then strode quickly away, as if he couldn’t get away fast enough. 

Katniss could relate.

“He’s cute!” said Jo, grinning widely and sitting down next to Katniss. “Hey, I didn’t know you were reading this.” Jo picked up a book from the side table.

“That’s not mine,” Katniss shook her head. “Actually, that’s…” How far had he gone? She grabbed the book and next thing she knew she had dashed out of the warm shop, feeling the wind whip around her. She saw a blond head across the parking lot.

“Peeta!” she yelled, running after him. She saw him turn and could have sworn he was about to start running in the opposite direction, judging by the look in his eyes. She realized he had no idea why she was following him.

“Here,” she panted, and handed him the novel.

“Oh! Thanks, you didn’t have to.” This time he wasn’t smiling, just looking at her with his head tilted to the side. “Hey, um, if you ever want to stop by the bakery, I can pay you back for this in croissants, or something.” He swallowed. “I really appreciate it, Katniss.”

“Sure,” she said, then realized what she had said. He smiled and then turned, headed down the street.

She took a deep breath and felt warmth of a different kind in her chest.

Maybe she’d pay a visit to the bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I got very lucky and the talented Oceans_pebble agreed to beta for me.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as creamytinydays.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. The Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the kind words, kudos and encouragement. Turns out I wasn't ready to leave this universe just yet :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

The next Saturday, Jo and Katniss were finishing their weekly morning run when Jo’s stomach growled so loudly Katniss swore people around them on the street stopped to look.

“Time for Starbucks!” Jo announced. Katniss groaned, dreading another expensive coffee stop.

“Let’s just go back to my apartment and I’ll make you some coffee.” Katniss hopped in place to stay warm in the brisk air. 

“I need food, too,” Jo pouted, crossing her arms. “Got any doughnuts?”

Katniss shook her head.

“Hey…” Jo eyed her. “Whatever happened to that cute baker guy from last weekend? Does he make good pastries?”

“Um…” Katniss looked down at her sneakers.

“Katniss!” Jo bellowed.

“I know, I know, but I’m so busy right now— “

“Wait, I have to get this.” Jo grabbed her phone and held it to her ear. “Hello, idiot police? My brainless friend here won’t go out with the hot pastry dude.” 

Katniss laughed and slapped Jo on the arm. “He didn’t ask me to go out with him!”

“He asked you to sample his buns!” Jo exclaimed.

Katniss snorted. “You weren’t there! He just said I could come by sometime and he’d pay me back in pastries.”

“ _Free_ pastries?” Jo’s eyebrows shot up.

“I guess…I mean I think so.” 

Jo started jogging again. “Well, what are we waiting for?”

“We can’t go!” Katniss protested, racing to catch up.

“Sure we can,” Jo snorted. “I’m hungry and you’re broke. We’re going to get those buns, Katniss!”

Katniss huffed, but Jo was speeding up and it took all her strength just to stay a few paces behind.

* * *

It took them less than 15 minutes to run to Mellark Bros. Bakery, which was decorated with autumn leaf garlands and string lights around the windows. Walking up the bakery steps, Katniss could smell warm bread, and her stomach grumbled.

The bell above the door tinkled as Katniss and Jo entered the bakery. Katniss wiped the sweat from her brow and adjusted her ponytail, cursing Jo for bringing her here at all, especially after a run. She glanced around at the dark wooden floors and high ceiling. A few wrought iron tables and chairs made up a seating area by the large bay windows overlooking the street. The place was crowded with people buying all manner of bread, pastries and treats.

Katniss glanced behind the counter and saw two blond men serving the customers, one at the cash register and the other behind the counter. Neither were Peeta. _He isn’t even here_ , she realized.

“Jo, he’s not here. Let’s go,” Katniss said, grabbing Jo’s arm.

“Who’s not here?” questioned a male voice. Katniss swung around and nearly came face to face with Peeta, who was looking puzzled and holding a sack of flour in his arms. He was wearing a soft orange apron with “Mellark Bros.” written on it in white, and his curls were dusted in flour. Katniss just stared at him, but as usual, Jo was quick to jump in.

“I heard you owe Katniss some delicious pastries,” Jo said. “We’re here to collect that debt.” She put a hand on her hip, smiling widely at Peeta.

“Of course, I remember.” He smiled at them. “Let me put this down and I’ll be right with you.” He stepped past Katniss towards the counter.

Watching all three blond men, Katniss realized their striking similarity. Peeta was shorter than the other two, who she assumed must be his brothers given the name of the bakery.

“I’m going to grab a table,” said Jo. “Get me some doughnuts, will ya?” She strode away, her long brown hair cascading down her back.

Before Katniss could get in line, Peeta reappeared and was walking towards her with a large white box.

“I don’t know what you like, so it’s an assortment. Hope that’s ok.” He looked up at her from under his eyelashes, then quickly away.

“Wow, um, thank you.”

Peeta nodded and then walked over to where Jo was sitting, Katniss trailing behind.

Within a second of Peeta placing the box on the page, Jo had stuffed half a cinnamon bun in her mouth. “These are amazing!” exclaimed Jo. Katniss took a seat and eyed the display of croissants, sugary cinnamon buns and powdered doughnuts.

“Told you he had nice buns.” Jo winked. Katniss felt her cheeks grow hot but when she looked up, Peeta was already headed back to the counter. She felt an odd disappointment that he hadn’t stayed to talk, though she didn’t know what they would talk about.

“C’mon Jo, he’s clearly not interested.” She grabbed a croissant and felt the buttery flakes melt in her mouth. 

“C’mon, Katniss,” Jo mimicked. “You’re clearly not that dumb. He’s staring.”

Katniss turned to look back just as Peeta ducked his head and busied himself at the counter, arranging the loaves in the glass display.

Jo was on her fourth doughnut when Katniss decided it was time to go. This chance encounter had gone far enough.

“Let’s get going, Jo. We can take the rest for later.”

“Fine,” Jo grumbled, and grabbed the box. “I’m going to go and see about a refill.” Katniss gave an exasperated sigh. Peeta greeted Jo with a warm smile when she approached the counter, and he must have said something funny because Jo started laughing. Pushing back from the table, Katniss stomped outside in the vain hope that Jo would hurry up.

Shivering on the pavement, Katniss wondered how long it could possibly take Jo to grab more pastries.

Finally, she heard the bell tinkle. “Okay, let’s roll!” Jo said, lifting the white box in front of her. “Guess who gave us a refill?” Jo shook the box, and Katniss couldn’t believe the generosity Peeta was showing for a simple book return.

It must be some book. 

* * *

On Monday morning, Katniss reported to headquarters for a meeting with her supervisor at 12tech. She was always awed by the marble floors and pillars, leading to a sleek row of elevators. Apparently the building used to be a bank, and when the company was looking to expand, they bought the property.

She had just pushed the button for the elevator when she felt her phone buzz in her coat pocket.

Peering at her phone, she didn’t recognize the number. The text read:

_Hey Johanna, your cake will be ready on Thursday by 5pm for pick-up. It’s “Happy Birthday, Finnick” right? Not sure I have the name spelled right. - Peeta_

Clearly this text wasn’t meant for her, but there was no way Peeta had randomly confused her number for Jo’s. It was then she realized Jo must have ordered a cake when they left on Saturday and put her cell as the contact number. She stepped inside the elevator and texted back:

_That’s right, it’s a weird name. Actually, this is Katniss._

She hadn’t reached the tenth floor when a text came back:

_Hey! Did you like the pastries?_

The elevator dinged as she texted back: _The cheese buns were amazing._ She’d found them at the bottom of the box from the bakery, and had demolished all three in one sitting.

He responded: _Well, we make more everyday_

Katniss texted quickly as she made her way down the hallway, then hit send just as she knocked on her supervisor’s door.

_I’d give you Jo’s cell, but I think this is her not so subtle way of telling me to deal with the cake. So, pick up at 5pm?_

After her meeting, she checked her phone and saw a text from Peeta.

_Great!_

* * *

It was nearly dark by the time Katniss pulled up to the bakery on Thursday evening, but the windows were lit up with cheery lights. When Katniss pushed open the door, she was struck by the quiet atmosphere. She guessed not many people needed to buy bread on Thursday night, judging by the absence of any other customers. No one was behind the counter, so she rang the small silver bell. 

“Just a minute!” rang Peeta’s voice from the backroom. Katniss stole a glance at the cheese buns below the glass counter.

“Hi Katniss.” Peeta appeared behind the counter, with a cakebox in his hands. “Here it is.” He placed the box on the counter and bent his head to open the lid.

Katniss noticed that there was not a speck of flour in his hair, which was neatly brushed. She wondered if he had somewhere special to go.

“So, what do you think?” he asked.

She glanced down into the box and her eyes widened as she took in the careful lettering of Finnick’s name, framed by delicate tropical frosted flowers and fruit. The tiny pineapples and coconuts looked so real, her mouth started watering.

“I guess your friend likes Hawaii?” Peeta prompted.

“Yeah, he’s obsessed. Goes surfing there every year, actually.” She looked at him. “This is amazing. Who does the frosting?”

Peeta looked down at his hands, shoving them in his apron pocket. “Well, we all chip in, but I did this one myself.”

“ _You_ did it? Did you study graphic design or something?” The flowers were so lifelike that she almost thought they were real.

“Ah…business, actually. I just draw on the side. Guess it came in handy.” He smiled at her, and she couldn’t help but smile back.

“Well, he’s going to love it. Thanks.” Katniss pulled out her credit card and Peeta busied himself at the register.

“So what did you study?” he asked. “Is there a degree for medicine manufacturing?”

She was surprised he’d remembered.

“Biochem, actually. Mom wanted me to be a doctor, so I guess you could say we compromised…” She grabbed the receipt and the cake box, desperate to stop talking before she spilled her whole life story. “Thanks again, this is really…” She knew it was getting late, and she needed to be at the restaurant by 6 o'clock. “Well, thank you.”

“Sure thing,” Peeta said. He looked like he was going to ask her something else, but he just nodded, probably sensing her eagerness to leave. 

Katniss strode out of the bakery and down the stairs.

Luckily she had parked right outside, as the cake was heavy. Inside her car, Katniss placed the box in the passenger seat and threw the car into reverse. Stepping on the gas, she was momentarily distracted by Peeta passing by the window. Katniss glanced in the rearview mirror just in time to see a blue van go whizzing by behind her, causing her to stomp on the brake.

The next thing she knew, the cake box was flying.

Her vision was coated in pink. Katniss licked her lips and tasted frosting, momentarily stunned from the inability to see. She wiped a hand over her eyes and realized the cake had escaped its box and flown directly into the windshield.

“Holy…”

Everything was coated in frosting, herself included. Peeta’s gorgeous cake had been pulverized against the windshield, making it impossible to see properly. 

Katniss let out a yell of frustration. _How could she have been so careless?_ She didn’t have any towels to clean up the mess, and there was no way she could drive. Stumbling out of the car, she made her way back up the bakery steps.

Inside the bakery, Peeta was sweeping under the tables. He froze as she entered.

“Katniss?” Peeta looked her up and down, his blue eyes wide. “Are you okay?”

“I smashed your cake,” she said in a small voice. The frosting was getting in her eye, so she lifted her hand to wipe it away, just causing even more frosting to end up in her hair. She stared at the floor, feeling frustrated and angry, but mostly sticky, as the frosting was beginning to melt. 

“You know, you could have just left me a review…”

Katniss couldn’t help herself. She started laughing. Peeta stared at her for a moment, and then she heard him start to chuckle, the sound of their laughter reverberating within the bakery walls.

A small chunk of the cake dropped out of her braid, making them both laugh harder.

“I mean, next time, just tell me if you don’t like it,” Peeta said between laughs, now leaning on a chair for support.

“Well, I wanted to get the point across,” she said weakly. Peeta stopped laughing and stepped towards her.

“Here, do you want to clean up?” He handed her some napkins from the table next to them, and suddenly he was so close that she froze as she looked up at him. “We have a customer restroom down that hall,” he said, pointing over her shoulder towards the back, near the kitchen entrance. She nodded and turned on her heel, hoping not to leave a trail of frosting.

In the bathroom, Katniss tried her best to clean off, washing her face and dabbing at the icing on her hair and shirt. She could hear Peeta whistling, and the sound of drawers opening.

They may have been joking before, but she still couldn’t believe she’d ruined his beautiful cake. The party was in an hour, and she’d be lucky if she could take a quick shower, let alone get another custom cake. She splashed some more water on her face, then figured she was at least presentable enough to drive home.

Katniss stepped out of the bathroom, and walked up to Peeta, who was piping frosting onto a round cake on the counter.

“Look, I’m really sorry…” She clasped her hands in front of her, watching him steadily draw on the cake.

“It’s no problem, Katniss. You wouldn’t believe how many things I’ve dropped around here over the years, cakes included.” He smiled, and pushed the cake he was working on to her. “This is the best I could do for now. Hope your friend likes it.”

Katniss stared at him. “What?”

“The birthday cake,” said Peeta uncertainly. “You still need one, right?”

Katniss focused on the orange cake in front of her, frosted with “Happy Birthday, Finnick” and decorated with the outline of a few plumeria flowers.

“Oh, I-I,” she stuttered, and reached for her wallet.

Peeta shook his head, his expression serious. “Oh no, you already paid.”

She looked at him, then gestured at the cake. “I really can’t accept--“

“It's policy, actually,” he interrupted. “Any cake dropped within a mile radius gets remade, on the house.” He wasn’t quite smiling, but his eyes were.

“Seriously, Peeta-” she started. 

Peeta looked at the clock on the wall. “Oh, I’m going to be late,” he said. “I have to close up now, sorry.” He smiled, then turned and grabbed a broom. “Enjoy!” He called over his shoulder, walking to the kitchen. “Hope you like it!”

Katniss was going to protest, but he had already disappeared behind the swinging kitchen doors, leaving her with the cake. Jo would kill her if she showed up empty-handed. She sighed, then grabbed the box and hurried out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m planning on updating again, but this was originally a one shot so it may be somewhat sporadic.
> 
> Thank you Oceans_pebble!


	3. The Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Hunger Games.

“And as if I didn’t have enough on my plate, the florist has run out of marigolds!” exclaimed Katniss’ co-worker, Effie Trinket. 

It was Monday morning, and Katniss didn’t have enough caffeine in her to clearly grasp, or really even care, about what Effie was saying. Looking around the conference table, Katniss’ fellow co-workers were similarly bleary-eyed, and Katniss’ friend Madge was clutching her coffee mug as if it were a life vest.

Katniss watched as Effie’s blonde chignon became increasingly undone, wisps of hair springing from the twist as the distraught woman gestured around the room.

Effie had recently joined 12tech’s marketing team. She was supposed to be presenting on this quarter’s results, but had quickly veered into a rant about the annual 12tech Fall Fest. Katniss normally didn’t attend 12tech’s social events, but she didn’t mind getting out of work a little early to drink free cider and eat pumpkin pie at their annual fall festival.

Katniss tuned out as she checked her phone under the table. No texts. Her finger hovered over a recent text message from Peeta, where he refused once again to let her pay for the replacement birthday cake. She’d tried her best to convince him, but without success.

She didn’t like owing him.

“It’s not as if this event hasn’t been in the works for weeks! On top of everything else, the caterers just pulled out!” Effie was grabbing her hair, looking positively wild-eyed as she paced the front of the room.

“Caterers?” Katniss asked.

She didn’t realize she’d spoken aloud until everyone swiveled in their chairs to look at her, and Effie stopped mid-rant. She pinpointed Katniss with an icy stare.

“Yes, dear, the _caterers_. Now tell me who’s going to provide snacks for the Fest?” she wailed.

“What about the Mellark bakery?” Katniss posed.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, they’re really good,” chimed in Madge from across the conference table. “They did the donuts for Mags’ retirement party.”

A sigh went around the room. Effie looked baffled, momentarily speechless. She smoothed out the lines in her butterfly-print pencil skirt with one perfectly manicured hand.

“Well then…all right. How do I contact this _Mellark’s_?”

Katniss leaned back in her chair, smiling to herself.

 _Now,_ she thought, _we’re even._

* * *

The day of the Fest was clear and cold. The smell of cider wafted through the air as Katniss stepped out of her building and into the main courtyard of 12tech. Pumpkins lined the paths and spider webs covered the manicured bushes. This year, 12tech had even hired a large Ferris wheel, which stood at the northern edge of the courtyard, towering over the surrounding buildings. It was five o’clock, and her co-workers flooded the courtyard, their laughter intermingling with background music. Katniss spotted Madge standing in line for the food and drinks that were being served at the western side of the courtyard.

Madge caught her eye and motioned for Katniss to join.

“Hey, Katniss. Looks like Effie took your idea after all.” Madge gestured at the tables in front of them, which were covered in pastries. 

“Looks delicious,” Katniss said.

At the head of the line, Madge and Katniss loaded their plates, then sat down on a hay bale near the Ferris wheel.

“These cupcakes are amazing,” commented Madge, biting into one decorated with tiny frosted black cats on a pale orange background. “I’m excited to see my folks this Halloween. They want me to hand out candy with them again.” She unwrapped the rest of her cupcake. “What about you, Katniss? Any plans for Halloween?”

Katniss thought about it. As usual, she’d probably end up at Jo’s place for the party she normally threw.

“Not really, no,” she admitted.

“Oh?” Madge looked surprised. “Jo mentioned something about a party at your place this year.”

“What!” Katniss sputtered. This was typical Jo. Back when they were roommates, Jo would always host parties in their on-campus apartment, with the excuse that if Katniss wouldn’t go to the party with her, she’d bring the party to Katniss. But now, they lived separately.

They really needed to have a talk about boundaries.

“I don’t know,” chatted Madge, “something about her apartment being fumigated so you were going to host?”

Katniss opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted.

“Katniss?”  

She looked up to see Peeta standing in front of her, dressed in jeans and a flannel jacket, opened to reveal a t-shirt with the bakery logo. “I didn’t know you worked here,” he said, smiling warmly. Katniss took in his tousled hair and surreptitiously flicked some cookie crumbs off her work slacks.

Madge looked at Katniss, and then back at Peeta.

“Are you going to introduce us?” she chuckled.

“Oh, uh - Madge, this is Peeta Mellark, Peeta, this is Madge.” The two of them smiled and shook hands.

“Mellark?” inquired Madge. “Are you here with the bakery?”

Peeta nodded.

“Oh! Katniss gave your name to the marketing rep when the other caterers fell through.” Madge raised her eyebrows at Katniss, then shoved some pumpkin pie into her mouth. “Mmm!” she hummed. 

“You did?” Peeta’s eyebrows shot up, his blue gaze landing on Katniss. She shrugged.

“Well, you wouldn’t let me pay for the cake.”

“I told you, it’s no big deal!” he laughed. “But really, thank you.” Katniss couldn’t help smiling up at him, glad they were finally even.

Madge cleared her throat. “So…I’m going to get seconds! Really good stuff, Peeta!” She marched away, leaving Katniss frozen in place.

“This is a big event, huh?” Peeta glanced around, then craned his neck to contemplate the Ferris wheel behind Katniss. “You know, I’ve never been on one of those before.” 

“Seriously?” Katniss sprang to her feet. “You’re kidding.”

“No, I’m not.” He smiled at her.

“Then today’s your lucky day,” she remarked, gesturing at the ride. “May as well go, it’s free.”

Peeta’s eyes widened. “What, now?”

“Sure, why not?” she replied. She loved Ferris wheels, and she was actually going to try to convince Madge to accompany her on it during the Fest. He looked at her, then nodded his head. “All right.”

She walked briskly by him, heading in the direction of the line. She didn’t look back, but could hear Peeta following her.

Seated next to each other in the two-person chair, the attendant lowered the safety bar. The wheel began to turn, lifting them backwards into the sky.

Katniss could feel Peeta’s warmth beside her. She was sure the adrenaline of soaring up into the air was making her heart beat faster. She loved roller coasters and Ferris wheels. Really, anything that made her feel like she was flying. 

The ride slowly lifted them up, pausing every now and then.

“I can’t remember the last time I was on one of these,” she laughed, feeling light as they lifted higher off the ground. She was pretty sure the last time was with her sister at the county fair back when they were teenagers. “Pretty fun, right?”

“Yeah,” Peeta agreed, turning so he could see her better. Katniss’ hair was quickly escaping her braid, so she undid the tie and let her dark hair free in the autumn air. She noticed that Peeta swallowed, then gave her a shy smile. It quickly dawned on her how, well, _romantic_ all of this was becoming. She didn’t really know him, and yet here she was inviting him on a romantic sunset Ferris wheel ride.

At the top of the wheel, their chair stopped. She could feel her palms start to sweat. Nervously wiping them on her pants, she shifted to admire the view.

“Wow, you can see everything!” Katniss looked out over the courtyard which was dotted with trees displaying leaves the colors of persimmons and apples. The trees glowed in the golden light that heralded an autumn sunset.

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to look at Peeta, fully expecting to see his face inches from her own.

Instead, she could only see his curls as his head was bowed, with his hands tightly gripping the lap bar.

“Ah…Peeta, are you okay?” she asked.

“Sorry,” his voice was muffled. “It’s possible that I’m not the _best_ with heights…”

Not knowing what to do, Katniss settled for what she hoped would be a comforting gesture. She patted him awkwardly on the shoulder. “It’ll be okay, we’ll start moving soon,” she said. He turned slightly to look at her, his blue eyes contrasting with a very pale face.

Peeta took a shaky breath. “Sorry, this is so embarrassing.” He gave her a weak smile, and ran his hand through his curls. “I guess I didn’t realize it would be quite this tall.”

The wheel began to move again, and Peeta inhaled sharply as he glanced in front of them at the ground below. The knuckles on each of his hands were going white as he gripped the bar. On impulse, Katniss covered his left hand with her right palm.

Peeta shifted his gaze from the ground to stare down at Katniss’ hand. He turned his palm to hold hers. His hand felt warm and callused. Katniss gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Peeta now looked marginally less scared. Katniss could hear him breathing slowly as they descended to the ground. Once the chair arrived at the unloading station, Peeta quickly stood up, tugging Katniss with him. Their hands were still linked as he led them away from the Ferris wheel.

Peeta finally stopped near a hay bale under a red maple tree. He let go of her hand and took a deep breath. “Thanks for helping me,” he said, staring down at the bricks under their feet. 

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Katniss began. “Sorry I brought you on the ride, I had no idea.”

He put his hands in his pockets, then glanced sideways at her. “You know, I could really go for some cider right now. Do you want anything?”

“Sure,” she said. “Cider would be great.”

Warm ciders in hand, they sat down at a picnic table decorated with an orange tablecloth. Peeta sat across from Katniss, and she was glad to see the color had returned to his face. His nose was pink from the cold.

She watched as he took a sip, and tried desperately to think of something to say. For some reason, this was all reminding her of a first date. Heaven knew she was not prepared for this.

“Well, this is much less scary,” volunteered Peeta, breaking the silence. 

Katniss smiled, but couldn’t think of what to say. It seemed her brain was malfunctioning as she stared at him.

Peeta cleared his throat, and Katniss felt her jaw tense in the silence.

“I’m not keeping you from the catering, am I?” she finally inquired.

This apparently was the wrong thing to say, as Peeta leaned back from the table, his cheeks turning as pink as his nose.

“I’m sorry, you’d probably rather hang out with your co-workers, not some random guy,” he apologized. He made to stand up from the table. “Thanks again and -”

Katniss cut him off. “No!” She stood up too. She was never good with small talk, and naturally when she was actually trying to have a casual conversation, words were failing her. She glanced around wildly for assistance, and spotted a fenced-in pumpkin patch. “Let’s get pumpkins!” she said, a bit too loudly.

“You sure I’m not bothering you?” Peeta questioned. “I’m on break for a little longer, but if I’m keeping you it’s really no problem.”

“You’re just scared I’m going to take you on the Ferris wheel again,” she teased.

Oh no, was she _flirting_?

Peeta actually laughed at her lame joke. If she wasn’t in trouble before, she sure was now.

They ambled towards the pumpkin patch together. Katniss wondered if he would hold her hand, but she reminded herself that this wasn’t really a date. In any case, Peeta seemed absorbed in picking out the right pumpkin, walking around each one.

“Does the company host this every year?” Peeta asked, bending down to inspect a large pumpkin.

“Every October, at least for as long as I’ve been here,” she responded, picking up a small white pumpkin with yellow and green stripes.

“How long have you worked here?” he asked with interest, straightening up.

“Almost four years now.” She glanced around at the tall buildings surrounding the courtyard, hardly believing that time had flown so quickly since college.

“That’s great. Seems like a fun place.”

“It can be, sometimes.” She looked down. “How do you like working at a bakery?”

“Some parts are fun, and other parts not so much,” he responded, hovering around a bright orange pumpkin. “For instance, I work with my family.”

“Which part is that?” she asked.

“Both,” he said. 

She grimaced in sympathy.

“My brothers and I really love it overall though; we all grew up baking so I guess it’s nice to have a shared interest.” He grabbed the pumpkin in front of him. It had to weigh at least 50 pounds, judging by the size. It was four times the size of the small white one she had picked.

“So, what are you going to do with yours?” he asked, as they walked back towards the picnic tables. Peeta set his pumpkin down on the table, then kneeled down to tie his shoe.

“I don’t know, probably just leave it outside my apartment,” she shrugged.

“What?” He jumped up. “You aren’t even going to carve it?”

“I don’t really have the tools…” she explained, looking up at him. 

“I have some, actually. It’s one of my favorite Halloween traditions.” He looked at her, smiling crookedly. “We should carve them together,” he offered. Suddenly, Peeta became very interested in staring at the pumpkin in his hands. “I mean, if you want to.” He coughed, and Katniss had the presence of mind to respond in a normal amount of time for once.

“That sounds nice,” she answered. 

“Really?” Peeta didn’t sound so sure, but she couldn’t mistake the hopeful look in his eyes.

“Maybe we could carve them sometime this weekend?” Katniss suggested. “Sooner’s better than later, I don’t know how quickly pumpkins go bad but knowing my luck…” She realized she was rambling.

“Great.” He smiled. “I’ll text you my address.” 

Peeta leaned towards her, and Katniss froze. He reached around her to pick up the pumpkin behind her on the table, and she let out a breath. 

“See you soon, Katniss.” Peeta waved slightly and turned, quickly getting lost in the crowd.

Just wait till Jo heard about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support!!
> 
> If you'd be interested in betaing for this story, shoot me a message. I'm on tumblr as creamytinydays. :)


	4. The Jack-o'-Lanterns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Hunger Games.

Saturday afternoon found Katniss tearing apart her bedroom, in full-blown panic mode.

The last time she’d been on a date, it had taken her two seconds to slip into a sundress and flip flops. This time, her room was littered with clothes, as she had put on and rejected close to ten outfits.

She decided it was time to call in the reinforcements. Taking a quick selfie, she tapped out texts to Jo and Prim for advice. Katniss felt exhausted but couldn’t collapse on her bed for fear of crushing the mountain of coats, scarves and shoes that she’d discarded. 

She’d told Prim about the upcoming date over the phone on the day of the Harvest Fest. She smiled as she remembered how Prim’s voice got progressively higher, asking a million questions about Peeta and how they’d met.

A text came back from Prim. _Gorgeous. Go with the crop top!_  

She did favor the black ripped skinny jeans and burnt orange crop top that she’d managed to pull together, as it was almost Halloween, after all.

Next, a text from Jo came through: _that poor boy. he’s not even going to know what hit him_

_It’s not too much?_ Katniss typed back.

_Also, how many people can we fit in your apartment?_ came another text from Jo. Irritation rose.  Jo had badgered her into hosting the party, by way of reminding Katniss that she owed Jo a few favors. Katniss had finally given in, but she didn’t have to like it. 

She threw her phone on the bed. Catching a glimpse of her face in the mirror, she gasped in horror. What was _that_?

That, unfortunately, was a huge zit that had planted itself in the middle of her left cheek like a tiny volcano. She saw her grey eyes widen in horror through the mirror’s reflection. There was no way Katniss was going on this date without addressing that somehow.

Much like her bedroom, the bathroom was quickly turning into a disaster as Katniss waged war on the blemish. Concealer was just not cutting it – it only turned her red zit a garish white. How did girls like Madge do this, never showing up at work with so much as a blemish? She wasn’t nearly good enough with makeup to fix this.

Katniss knew that she would have to resort to desperate measures: a YouTube makeup tutorial.

A quick search of “date zit emergency” turned up a surprising number of videos. Clicking the one with the most views, Katniss gritted her teeth at the thumbnail of a smiling girl with blonde ringlets cascading over her shoulders. Sure enough, the girl’s upbeat “Hey what’s up you guys!” made Katniss cringe, but her skin _did_ look flawless.

“I’m SO excited to share my tips for clear, dewy skin!” chirped the vlogger. “Today I’m going to start with my favorite Firebrand foundation, by Cinna.” Katniss didn’t have that foundation, but she figured her $10 foundation would have to do. She began to apply it all over face while the vlogger did the same, until the blonde girl stopped to trill: “Remember to use your makeup blender!”

Katniss squinted at the screen. She didn’t have sponges for her face. Was she supposed to have sponges for her face? She glanced around her room as if the tool would magically appear. Sponges, where did she have sponges? She sprinted out to the kitchen and found an un-opened dish sponge. It would have to do.

Katniss balanced her laptop on her bathroom counter and desperately tried to follow along as the vlogger, who was apparently named Glimmer (of course), continued to jabber about the new foundations on the market and how the Firebrand line was _divine_. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she realized the foundation was incredibly splotchy. She dropped the sponge in frustration and tried to smooth in the color with her fingers. 

_Okay, don’t panic,_ she thought, stepping back and scrutinizing her work. It didn’t look so bad.

She took another glance, moving her face under the vanity lights.

Well, who was she kidding. With any luck, maybe the electricity at Peeta’s place would be out. 

Speaking of which – she glanced at the laptop clock. Not good, really not good. She had fifteen minutes to conquer the zit volcano before she absolutely had to leave. 

“Now grab your brush and dab on the concealer!” said Glimmer, tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder. Katniss did as Glimmer suggested. After some effort, the pimple looked less angry, although still noticeable. She closed the laptop lid, then glanced back up at her face. 

Since when did she have lines around her mouth? Her eyebrows creased as the panic came roaring back. And why had the foundation on her forehead gone rogue, patching up to exaggerate her dry skin? 

Okay, she had to admit that this just wasn’t going to work. Katniss carefully washed off all of the makeup except what covered her pimple, and prayed that it would be halfway-decent.

_Why had she agreed to go on this date?_ she griped to herself.  She didn’t even have time to braid her hair before she flew out the door, feet sliding into flats and fingers searching for her keys in the bottom of her cross-body purse. 

Blue eyes and warm hands flashed up in her mind, and she knew exactly why she had agreed to go on this date. But it took all her strength not to turn around and pretend she’d never been asked.

All too soon she’d arrived at Peeta’s, and was nervously tucking her pumpkin from the Fest securely under one arm as she walked up to his front door. She rang the bell and surveyed the Victorian-style house that must have been recently converted into apartments.

The door opened and Peeta appeared, smiling his crooked smile at her. His blue knit sweater complimented his eyes, and not one honey blond hair was out of place.

“Hi Katniss,” he said. “It’s great to see you.” He stood to the side and gestured in to the narrow hallway. She smiled tentatively and shrugged off her coat.

“Nice place,” she said. The faint smell of cinnamon and apples floated in the air.

“Thanks,” he replied. “Can I get your coat?” She nodded, handing it to him.

“So, I thought we could carve the pumpkins in the kitchen if that’s all right with you. Little unorthodox, but it’s pretty cold out today so…” He shrugged, leading the way down the hall and veering left into the kitchen. 

The large kitchen had cream-colored cabinets, silver double ovens, and an island that was covered in newspaper and pumpkin carving tools. Through glass French doors, Katniss caught a glimpse of the backyard. It was all in contrast to her own apartment, which had its charms, but was small.

“Wow,” Katniss said, walking to the glass French doors. “Is this all yours?”

Peeta came to stand beside her. “Yeah, I have neighbors next door but the original backyard was split in half when the place was converted. I’m not much of a gardener but it’s nice to have.” He smiled to himself. Katniss gazed at a small raised herb bed, with a set of white chairs and a table nestled in the back corner.

“Would you like anything to eat?” he offered. “I have caramel tarts and cranberry muffins. Also some glazed apple cookies, if you prefer.” Katniss was about to respond, but Peeta continued. “Or I could even make something, I was thinking of baking pumpkin bread today.” He stopped to take a breath.

Katniss’ shoulders relaxed, knowing she wasn’t the only one that was nervous. She smoothed down her hair and smiled up at him. “Do you have any apple pie?”

Peeta’s eyebrows knitted, quickly looking over at the kitchen. “I don’t have one made but I can whip something up, let me just –” Katniss laughed and placed her hand on his arm before he could bound off to the oven.

“I’m joking, Peeta. Anything you just suggested would be great.”

Peeta visibly relaxed, and then he was laughing. “You got me, Everdeen.”

She let her hand drop, glad that he hadn’t taken offense at the joke. It had been awhile since she’d been on a date, and the last guy hadn’t exactly taken to her sense of humor.

Best not to think of that right now.

She followed Peeta back to his kitchen island, and settled herself down on a barstool while he busied himself with the snacks. He carefully placed one of each pastry onto a plate, then brought it over to her.

“So, is this a perk of working at a bakery?” she asked, her eye on the apple glazed cookie. She wondered if he got to take home the leftovers every night. 

“More a perk of being a baker, I guess.” He leaned against the double ovens. “I just bake for fun, or if I’m stressed.” Katniss gaped. Did he bake everything _today_?

“Which was it today?” she inquired. “Baking for fun, or for stress?”

“I wouldn’t say stress.” He smiled. “Maybe for nerves.” He turned to sweep some crumbs into the sink, and Katniss was momentarily distracted as she bit into her cookie. It was dangerously good.

“Here’s the pumpkin carving stuff.” Peeta gestured at the island, then started to outline the lid of his pumpkin in marker. “I should’ve picked a smaller pumpkin. This is going to take forever to clean,” he laughed. 

“At least you have lots of space for carving,” Katniss said, frowning at hers. She grabbed a carving saw and started to cut the top out around the stem. She had no idea what she was going to carve; probably a toothy smile, like always.

She glanced over at Peeta, who had started cutting out the top of his carefully marked lid. A twinkle of light caught her eye, and Katniss glanced up at a window. It was stained glass, with a delicate design of autumn leaves.

“That’s beautiful,” she said, almost to herself. The light reflected through it danced on the hardwood floor.

“Thanks,” Peeta smiled. 

“Where did you buy it?” she asked, getting back to work, scooping out the insides of her pumpkin into a bowl.

“Oh, it was just something I made in college.”

“You made that?” Katniss glanced again at the window. “I thought you were a business major?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Liberal arts school. They encouraged us to branch out.”

Katniss knew she did not have one artistic bone in her body. The closest she got to art in college was walking by the displays of pottery in the library.

Halfway through her pumpkin cleaning, Katniss’s phone dinged. She quickly washed her hands off and unlocked the text. 

“Sorry, it’s Jo.” 

“How is she?” Peeta asked, digging into another section of the pumpkin.

“Mad at me.” Katniss sighed. “She always has this Halloween party at her place, but this year she managed to foist it on me.” Katniss stabbed her pumpkin, anger beginning to simmer in the bottom of her stomach.

“She’s a good friend, I mean I owe her a lot, but sometimes she can just be-” Katniss broke off, stabbing her saw into the pumpkin.

Peeta looked up at her, tilting his head to the side. “Why do you feel like you owe her?”

There was no way Katniss was getting into this story on a first date. She’d have to give him the sanitized version. “A year ago I had…a lot going on.” Her heart rate was increasing just thinking about her ex, and how long it took her to pull her life back together after they’d finally broken up. “Jo helped me out.”

“Sounds like a good friend,” he said.

She let out a breath. “She is. Just a little overzealous.” Katniss pondered exactly how rowdy her friends were likely to get. She tried not to think about last year, when Finnick had convinced almost the whole party to go skinny dipping in the apartment complex’s pool. “Anyway, I’m sure it’ll be fine,” she muttered, mostly for her benefit.

The light caught Peeta’s eyes, and Katniss felt desperate to get the date back on track.

Katniss thought for a moment. “Though, if you’re free that night, maybe you’d like to come?” Perhaps the whole thing wouldn’t be so annoying if Peeta was there. 

Peeta smiled, picking up his carving saw from the counter. “Sure, I’d like to meet your friends,” he said. 

“Don’t get too excited,” she muttered. “But you’ve already met Jo, so…” 

“So it’s all downhill from there?” he teased.

“Pretty much,” she smiled.

For a while they worked in companionable silence, Katniss putting the finishing touches on the eyes of her jack-o'-lantern, and Peeta rhythmically cutting out small and then large pieces in his creation.

At last, she had managed to carve a slightly lopsided grin, with one tooth. She’d meant to include a few more teeth, but kept getting frustrated and accidentally cutting them off. The eyes were two triangles set to the left of the mouth, so that the whole thing had the effect of looking like it was created by a hyper second grader.

“Finished!” said Katniss.

“Already?” Peeta gaped, looking over. He frowned down at his carving. “I’m not even halfway.” 

“That’s it?” Katniss closed the distance to Peeta, trying to glimpse his work.

“Well, it’s not finished yet,” laughed Peeta, subtly turning the face of the jack-o'-lantern away from her, but Katniss was faster. She spun his pumpkin to face her, and then stepped back, almost crashing into him.

“Woah…” she whispered.

Peeta was halfway through carving an intricate Ferris Wheel, with delicate spokes running out of the center, and trees on the ground below, framing the scene. She could even see each tiny chair on the wheel.

“I still have to finish it,” murmured Peeta.

“It’s amazing,” breathed Katniss, reaching to lightly trace the spokes of the wheel with her finger. “But it’s not Halloween-themed, is it?”

“Oh, I think carving something scary is pretty on-theme,” he said. “Those things are terrifying.” Peeta was so close that it was making it hard for Katniss to think straight. He looked down at her, their gaze meeting. “Y-yup. Quite scary.” He ran a hand through his hair, and took a step back. 

“So, you’re finished.” Peeta motioned to her side of the table, moving past her.

Katniss sprang in front of him. “Actually, mine isn’t ready yet either,” she hedged, backing up against the counter. 

“What? I thought you –” 

Katniss cursed the height difference, as despite her best efforts to block her monstrosity from view, Peeta simply looked over the top of her head.

“Wow, um, it’s very…”

Katniss couldn’t bear it. “It’s okay, you can say it. It’s terrible.”

“No, it’s sweet,” he said. “I like it.” He sounded so sincere that Katniss almost believed him.

Almost.

“Don’t lie,” she huffed. “It’s just awful.” She sighed dramatically. “This is what I get for having a Bachelor of Science.”

“That’s it.” Peeta nodded wisely. “Poor science majors, I always said.” He grinned. “See, I had an unfair advantage.” 

Katniss looked at his pumpkin, then back at hers. The jolly one-toothed jack-o'-lantern winked back at her. “How about some more cookies?” she asked. 

Peeta laughed. “Coming right up.” 

He grabbed two plates and piled them high, then placed two mugs of cider on the counter as well.

“Want to eat and sit outside?” He placed everything on a tray and looked at her expectantly.

“But you’re not even finished yet.”

“No, but you are and you shouldn’t have to wait.” He picked up the tray. “I’ll finish it later,” he said, leading the way to the backyard.

In the brisk autumn air, they sat side by side on the back porch steps. Katniss reveled in the taste of a smooth caramel tart accompanied by warm sips of cider. It was almost dusk, and the garden lights strung along the back fence glowed gently, illuminating the backyard.

“When you’re not carving pumpkins, what do you like to do?” Peeta playfully bumped his shoulder against hers.

“Hmm.” She felt the steam from the cider rising. “Hang out with Jo. Spend time with my sister.”

“You have a sister?”

Katniss smiled, warming her hands on the mug. “Yes, her name’s Prim. She’s in college and a handful.”

Peeta smiled at that. Katniss shivered in the breeze, and realized that a crop top in this weather may have not been the best move. “Are you cold?” Peeta asked, looking worried.

“I’m fine,” Katniss said, which would have been more plausible if her teeth weren’t chattering. Peeta stood up at once. “I’ll be right back.”

After a minute, Katniss heard the door move behind her and felt a blanket being draped around her shoulders. “Thanks,” she said, as Peeta settled back down beside her. 

“Anytime. So, you were telling me about your sister.” He picked up his cider. “What college is Prim at?” 

“Latier University, you know, the one in town? She struggled in high school, so the fact that she’s even there is a miracle.” 

“Sounds tough,” said Peeta gently. She could tell he would let the topic drop if she wanted. Katniss never talked much about Prim’s ordeal, in part because it had been so excruciating. But perhaps it was the warm blanket, or the company of the boy sitting next to her, that made her want to open up for once.   

“She had chronic pain in her back,” Katniss said. “My mom and I, of course we tried everything. Every doctor in the state, a special clinic in Europe, massage. Then one day in senior year, she just seemed to outgrow it.” Katniss shook her head; she still couldn’t believe it. For some time in high school, it was like her sister had just disappeared, her personality crushed under the unrelenting pain.

“We don’t know what caused it, though the doctors don’t believe it will come back.” Katniss couldn’t help but shiver. She knew it was so unlikely, but when it came to Prim, she was a bit overprotective. 

Peeta’s gaze met hers, his blue eyes wide and sympathetic. She was grateful that he didn’t launch into a list of “have you tried” or an anecdote about a past stomachache. He just looked at her, as if he understood.

“Well, maybe I’ll meet her someday. I can already tell she’s amazing.”

Katniss beamed, and grabbed a cranberry muffin. She carefully peeled off the wrapper, her mouth already watering.

“So now I’ve learned that you don’t like heights, and that you put way too much effort into pumpkin carving,” Katniss joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

Peeta chuckled, setting down his empty plate. “And I’ve learned that you light up when you talk about your sister,” he said, then took a breath. “And that you’re beautiful.” She snapped her head to look at him.

It took a moment for the words to sink in. Katniss noticed the intensity in his eyes and the way he was fiddling with his cider mug. He looked across the grass, and then back at her. And then away again. 

Should she kiss him? She was contemplating it, although she was rarely the one to make the first move. If only he would turn his head back towards her…

Peeta was staring resolutely up at the sky now. “The stars are coming out.” He pointed upwards, and Katniss looked up too. She could just make out a few pinpricks of starlight.

“When’s the Halloween party?” he asked suddenly, and then flushed. “I mean obviously I know the date, but what time should I come over? Should I bring anything?”

Katniss realized she had been holding her breath. She released it slowly, knowing that the moment had past. Wasn’t he sitting closer to her just a few seconds ago. 

“Um, eight should be good,” she replied. She eyed him. Yes, he definitely had been sitting closer before. 

“Don’t worry about bringing anything. Though I won’t be mad if you bring some cheese buns,” she attempted to joke, wishing he would come just a little closer. 

As if on cue, Peeta stood up, extending a hand out to her. Before she knew it she had put her hand in his warm one, letting him lift her up. “Sounds great,” he smiled. 

“Well, I’ll see you soon then,” she said.

In the hallway, Peeta helped Katniss into her coat. Summoning her courage, she spun around to give him a hug. He was motionless for the briefest second before wrapping her tightly in his arms. His curls tickled her face, and she breathed in the smell of him before all too soon he was letting go.

It wasn’t until she was walking down the front yard towards her car that the cold weight of disappointment settled in her stomach. Clutching the oversized pastry container that Peeta had insisted she leave with, she made her way down the path. 

Even after a whole afternoon, she felt there was so much more to learn about him. Most pressingly, why hadn’t he kissed her?

She rubbed her forehead in irritation. Katniss knew she shouldn’t rush it, especially given what happened last time she got involved with someone. Taking things slow was the right thing to do, she nodded to herself. Even if she wanted to kiss him, it was really probably better to wait, anyway.

Right?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind reviews and kudos, they really make my day. :)
> 
> Special thanks to my beta, who isn’t on Ao3 but generously shared so much time and talent on this story.


	5. The Halloween Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Hunger Games.

If Katniss blew up one more party balloon, she was going to pass out. 

She tied the last orange balloon and threw it on the living room couch. After work, she’d managed to hang orange and black streamers around her apartment windows to obscure the peeling paint, and covered most of the 1970’s wallpaper with cobwebs. She’d even managed to procure a dry ice machine, from which mist was ghosting along the floors, hopefully distracting from the shag carpet. As a finishing touch, she dimmed the lights and admired her strategically placed candles and lanterns. 

It was lucky the apartment complex’s rooftop had been available, which Katniss reserved for the party as there was no way Jo’s growing list of invitees would all fit in her place. She hoped between her apartment and the rooftop, everyone could fit.

The doorbell rang, and Katniss smiled to herself when she looked through the peephole. Right on time. Well, for Jo.

“Katniss!” said Jo, carrying a case full of wine bottles. “Let’s get messed up!”

“How much have you had?” Katniss asked, grabbing some of the wine and setting it down on the drink table. 

“None,” said Jo, setting down the case of wine. Without the box to block Jo’s body, Katniss gasped. 

“What are you wearing?” 

“Not too much, I’ll tell you that!” Jo laughed, pouring herself a glass. She was wearing a copper-colored bikini and gladiator high heels, though she had obviously applied spray tan and glitter. “Do as the Romans do,” she grinned.

Katniss couldn’t help herself. She laughed and Jo looked pleased. 

“And you’re a…” Jo looked her up and down. “Sexy witch?”

“Just a regular witch,” Katniss replied, setting out the wine glasses. Dressing up wasn’t really her thing, but she’d scrounged up a witch’s hat from under her bed, and threw on a black dress with lace trim. 

“Well, Regular Witch. I’ll get the party started,” said Jo. She plugged her phone into the living room speakers, and the Ghostbuster’s theme song began to play. 

A knock on the door summoned Katniss from the finishing touches. She opened it to find Finnick surrounded by a group of their college friends.

“Katniss!” roared Finnick, sweeping her into a giant hug and lifting her off of her feet. The group surged in behind him. 

“Set me down, Finn,” Katniss laughed, and he put her back on the ground. Finnick was wearing a red and black jumpsuit that she couldn’t quite place, and his hair was covered in a black wig.

“Who are you supposed to be?” Katniss said. 

“Tell me Katniss, is there more to life, other than being really, really, ridiculously good looking?” Finnick pouted.

“Zoolander? Again, Finn?” Jo appeared at Katniss’s side, laughing at Finn’s impression.

“What can I say? I identify with the guy.” Finnick shrugged, but his sea-green eyes were sparkling. He put an arm around Katniss. “I heard your baker boyfriend is coming tonight. Is he here?” 

“He’s not really my boyfriend,” Katniss muttered.

“Not yet,” winked Finnick, then waved at someone over her shoulder. “Talk more later, okay?” He sauntered off into the crowd.

The doorbell rang, and this time Katniss opened it to a group of women she vaguely remembered from high school. 

“Katniss!” shrieked one girl with glossy brown hair and a Tinkerbell costume. “It’s been so long!” The girl leaned in for a hug, and Katniss patted her awkwardly on the back. What was her name again?

“Annie!” screeched Jo, lunging past Katniss. “You’re going to give him a heart attack!” Annie smiled, her fairy wings glittering behind her. 

“Katniss, you remember Annie, right?” Katniss nodded and smiled. The last time they had seen each other must have been in senior year. She vaguely remembered that Annie was one of the few from their senior class who’d gone far away for college. “Thanks for hosting, Katniss,” Annie said kindly, then linked arms with one of the other girls. 

The doorbell rang again. Katniss grabbed Jo’s arm.

“Okay so remind me, how many people exactly –” 

“Just a few more,” said Jo, who looked far too innocent, breaking Katniss’ grip and slowly backing away. “You could just prop the door open.”

“Prop it open?” Katniss said, turning the door handle. “So all the murderers can wander in?” she shouted over her shoulder, swinging the door wide. 

Just her luck, Peeta was standing in the hallway holding a cake tray. Katniss’ eyes widened as she took in his neon firefighter costume.

Maybe she was lucky after all.

“Happy Halloween!” Peeta said, smiling. 

“You didn’t have to bring anything,” Katniss said, although her mouth was already watering. 

“It was no trouble,” said Peeta. 

Katniss seriously doubted that. 

“Come on in,” Katniss said, and led the way to her small kitchen, scrambling to find some space on the countertop. Setting down the tray, Peeta turned to her. “You look amazing,” he said.

“Oh, ah…thanks. It was easy,” she stumbled. She could already feel herself blushing and picked at her fingernail. 

“Um, Katniss, this is kinda weird but I think that guy over there is staring at me.” 

Katniss followed Peeta’s gaze and spotted Finnick, who indeed was staring at Peeta with a grin on his face. Jo was leaning on him and laughing. Seeing Katniss look over, she waved enthusiastically, and then they both dissolved into giggles. 

Katniss was hoping to avoid awkward introductions, but it seemed Finnick had already made things awkward, all by himself. 

“Want to meet some of my friends?” she asked.

“Sure,” Peeta said, and Katniss grabbed two hard ciders from the fridge for liquid courage, handing one to Peeta. She was about to grab his forearm to lead him through the crowd, but Peeta intercepted her hand with his own, twining their fingers together. She was grateful for his comforting warmth. They dodged their way through the crowd to her friends. 

“Well, there he is!” Jo exclaimed. “A firefighter, huh? I thought you’d be the Pillsbury Doughboy.” She smirked, and Finnick laughed. She glanced at Katniss, then leaned in to Peeta and whispered something in his ear, her hand cupped over her mouth.

Peeta actually laughed at whatever lewd thing Jo must have said, causing Katniss’ grip to tighten around her her cider bottle. 

“Peeta!” she called, and was gratified by his quick turn, his gaze solely on her. “You’ve already met Jo. This is Finnick,” she said.

“Nice to finally meet you!” said Finnick. “Katniss has said so much about you.” Finnick leaned in. “Most of it unrepeatable, I must say,” he joked. Peeta laughed easily while Katniss pressed her fingers to her temple. 

“Peeta made your birthday cake,” said Jo. “It was delicious,” she directed at Peeta, and for once Katniss was sure Jo was being dead serious. 

“Really?” Finnick raised his eyebrows. “Don’t let this one go,” he said to Katniss, jerking his thumb at Peeta. Peeta grinned. 

Finnick looked like he was about to say something else when he glanced past them to the kitchen. “Jo, she’s here,” he whispered. Jo slapped Finnick on the shoulder. 

“Come on, let’s see if you can manage a coherent sentence this time.” Jo pushed Finnick towards the kitchen. “See you later, lovebirds!” 

Katniss took a swig of her drink. “Well, I’d say we actually got off easy.” 

“They weren’t too scary,” Peeta laughed. 

The living room was rapidly filling up with a blur of people that Katniss recognized from college and high school. She idly wondered if she should take Peeta up to the rooftop to get some air. 

“I like the decorations,” said Peeta, pointing at the balloons. “And dry ice is a great touch.” 

“Thanks,” Katniss said. “I moved in a few years ago, though it’s the first time hosting something like this.” She watched a red-haired girl dancing a few feet away, her beer cup hoisted in the air. Luckily the carpet was so ugly, a beer stain may actually be an improvement.

“The neighbors are quiet here,” she said. “But if I can keep Jo away from the tequila, the odds of getting shut down early significantly go down.” 

Peeta snorted, although Katniss wasn’t really kidding. 

She hoped he didn’t notice her taking in his broad shoulders, accentuated by the firefighter costume. 

“Do I have something on my shirt?” he asked.

Shoot. So much for being subtle. 

“Uh…I was just wondering why,” she said. He looked at her questioningly. “Why the firefighter costume, I mean.”

“Oh,” he said, and his shoulders relaxed. “Well, believe it or not, most little boys don’t dream of being a baker when they grow him. I may have had a small firefighter phase.” 

Katniss smiled in response, then looked down at her almost empty bottle.

“Do you want another?” Peeta asked. 

“It’s okay. But I’ll grab us some snacks,” she said. Feeling warm, she headed to the kitchen to grab them another round.

Jo, Finnick and the girls from high school were chatting in the kitchen. Katniss filled a plate full of the cupcakes Peeta had brought, and was about to sneak away when Jo dragged her into the circle.

“I have to get back to Peeta,” Katniss said, but Jo wouldn’t let go.

Annie looked at Katniss from across the circle. 

“Katniss, was that Peeta Mellark I saw out there?” Annie’s voice rang over the din. Finnick was standing next to her, ogling her outfit. 

She was about to answer when Jo cut in. “How many Peetas do you know?” Jo took a drink. “Of course it’s him.”

Annie smiled. “Wow, it’s been so long.” Katniss watched as Annie twirled her hair in her fingers. Peeta hadn’t been at their high school. Did she know him from the bakery?

“Honestly, after college I didn’t think he’d move back here,” continued Annie. 

“So, how do you know him?” asked Katniss, in what she hoped sounded like a casual tone. Annie glanced sideways at Finnick, who was looking over his shoulder as a group of women passed by.

Annie shook out her hair. “Oh, we dated in college.” 

Both Finnick and Katniss jolted upright, which would have been comical if she didn’t feel like punching somebody. Finnick’s eyes darkened, and she followed his gaze as he glared into the living room. 

Annie continued, to Katniss’ dismay. “Yeah, it was just for a little while.” She shimmied closer to Finnick, making his head whip towards her. Annie leaned in conspiratorially. “But he was a really great kisser,” she winked. The group laughed, and Katniss could feel her face turning red.

An image filled her mind, of Annie smiling up at Peeta as he leaned down to kiss her. Katniss set down her plate on the countertop behind her, trying to distract from her face which surely betrayed her embarrassment. 

“I have to, um—” No one except Jo was looking at her anyway, so Katniss stumbled back away from the kitchen. Air, she needed air. She turned and sprinted out of the apartment, taking the steps two at a time up to the rooftop. 

Some of the guests had made their way up to the rooftop, admiring the city view and drinking under the string lights. Katniss could actually hear herself think, which she wasn’t totally sure was a good thing. 

Panting, she leaned against the cold iron railing, crossing her arms and looking over the city. Annie and Peeta had dated. So what? They weren’t in high school, for heaven’s sakes. She didn’t really expect to be his first date, did she? 

But the image of them kissing wouldn’t leave her mind, Peeta’s fingers in Annie’s long hair. She couldn’t stand it. 

She stood there, fists clenching and unclenching. What was she going to do?

“Katniss?” She looked over her shoulder and saw Peeta, looking slightly bewildered. “Are you all right?” 

She realized how this looked, like she’d ditched him instead of getting them snacks. But the anger was still simmering in her stomach, and she scowled.

“I’m fine,” she snapped. 

If Jo were here, she’d know better than to approach Katniss. But Peeta didn’t retreat.

He stopped right next to her, and leaned against the railing. “Your friends are nice,” he said. Katniss’ scowl deepened. 

“Turns out you might know some of them,” she said. 

“Really? Who?”

She angled herself slightly away from him. “Annie said you dated in college.” 

“Annie?” Peeta’s brow furrowed. “I’d hardly call it dating.” Katniss uncrossed her arms and looked at him. “I think it was two dates?” he recalled, balancing an elbow on the railing and resting his chin in his palm. 

Two dates, she thought. That didn’t seem so bad. But what about the kissing? Another thought hit her. If Peeta had kissed Annie in two dates, why hadn’t kissed her yet? 

Even on the rooftop, Katniss felt claustrophobic. Before she could make an excuse, the noise of feet pounding on the steps distracted her. Jo, Finnick and most of the people from the apartment burst out of the rooftop door, laughing and chatting. 

“Okay people, here are the rules!” shouted Jo, standing on a chair. 

“Rules?” someone in the crowd asked. 

“We’re playing Murder in the Dark!” announced Finnick. “So listen up!”

“Point of the game is to be the last non-murderer standing. Everyone take a paper from this bowl,” Jo pointed at Finnick, holding a glass bowl. “Murderers will have a paper with a black spot.”

As Jo explained the rules, Katniss felt Peeta stealing sideways looks at her. She stared resolutely ahead. 

“If a murderer taps you on the shoulder, you ‘die.’ Scream shortly after you ‘die’, then come back to the rooftop to wait for everyone else,” Jo ordered.

Katniss winced when she spotted Annie by Finnick’s side. Peeta must have been following her gaze, because he turned and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Everyone ready?” shouted Finnick.

“Wait, Katniss,” said Peeta, his eyes the color of blue flames as he searched her face. “What exactly did Annie –”

“Happy hunting!” yelled Jo. “On your mark, get set…”

Katniss shrugged his hand away, knowing she was being childish but grateful that the stupid game would give her an excuse to get away.

“Go!” 

Katniss grabbed a paper from the bowl, then ran back down to the apartment. She could hear Peeta calling after her, but she couldn’t face him right now. Her paper held no black dot, so she set her mind to the task of staying in the game as long as she could.

Since it was her apartment building, Katniss knew she had an advantage. She watched shadowy figures in the dark pass each other, some getting close, and some falling to the ground after being tapped on the shoulder by the ‘murderers’. As the crowd thinned, she found herself back in her kitchen. 

Katniss saw Peeta’s cupcakes and felt her throat tighten. This night was supposed to be fun with him here. Staring at them, she was almost too preoccupied to hear the creak of the floorboards behind her. 

“Argh!” Katniss turned and was face to face with Annie, who looked equally shocked. 

“Sorry!” Annie whispered. She smiled hesitantly, then grabbed a caramel apple. 

Katniss grunted and turned away, scanning the dim kitchen for signs of anyone else. She could hear others moving about the apartment, but they were alone.

“Great party,” said Annie, biting into the apple. 

Katniss looked away. 

“Um, Katniss, what I said before…” Annie lowered the apple. “Peeta and I went on like, two dates in college. I may have been exaggerating for effect.” 

Katniss had half a mind to stomp away, but she couldn’t understand why Annie would exaggerate. “Why would you do that?” she spat. Annie sighed.

“I was trying to make Finnick jealous,” she said. “I really like him but sometimes he can be so dense.” She shook her head. “Anyway, I thought a little jealousy might light a fire.” 

Annie looked at Katniss, her face kind. “Peeta and I didn’t even kiss. He was always really nice, but I could tell he wasn’t that into me.” 

Annie stepped towards the door. “Just thought you should know.” She disappeared into the dark hallway, and Katniss was left with her thoughts.

There was no reason for Annie to lie to her. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized she needed to find Peeta, and see if she could explain. 

Katniss stumbled out of the kitchen and realized the apartment was eerily silent. She could hear a few screams from players in the distance, but most people must have either been eliminated or were playing on the stairwell. 

She had to think of something to say to salvage the night. She stepped into her living room and sank down on the floor by the window, letting the mist from the dry ice surround her. Reveling in the silence, she put her head in her hands and took some deep breaths to clear her mind. 

Hearing the sound of footsteps, she jerked her head up.

“Is this seat taken?” Peeta asked, pointing at the space on the floor next to her. 

Seeing him again, she felt like a colossal jerk. She patted the spot next to her, trying to put on a smile.

“Katniss, I don’t know what Annie told you, but I swear –” 

“It’s alright,” Katniss broke in. “She just said you dated in college.” 

“Was that all?” asked Peeta, nervously running a hand through his hair. 

“Yeah.” She stirred a hand through the mist, watching it float around her. “I may have…overreacted.”

It wasn’t quite what she wanted to say, but it was the best she could do with him sitting right next to her. She took a breath to really apologize when Peeta turned to her, smiling slightly. “Can I tell you a secret?” he asked.

Katniss smiled, despite herself. “Sure.”

“When I first saw you in the coffee shop…” he trailed off. She watched his chest rise as he took a deep breath. “Honestly, I’m not this shy around most people,” he said, folding his hands in his lap. “Katniss, all of this, it’s kind of scary for me.”

Him? Scared?

“I can’t imagine you being scared.” She hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. “I feel like I’m scared of everything.”

He looked concerned. “Like what?”

She thought for a moment, her mind swirling. “Clowns.” She shuddered. “Definitely clowns.”

He laughed, picking at a thread on the carpet. “Well, I think everyone is scared of clowns,” he chuckled. “You’re in good company there.” He paused, and she was entranced by the light of the moon as it illuminated his face, making his eyelashes glow translucent. 

“I do get scared, sometimes,” he added. “Does it ever make you afraid, just how random life is? What if I hadn’t sat next to you in that coffee shop? What if I hadn’t left my book?” He shifted so that they were facing each other. “Now that gives me chills.”

Without hesitation, Katniss leaned forward and kissed him, hard. Peeta gave a little gasp before slowly moving one hand into her hair, gently cradling the back of her head. His other hand moved to caress her cheek. 

His kiss was like a secret that revealed itself slowly. He deepened the kiss, but it was all too slow for Katniss. She kissed him harder still, forcing him to lean back on one hand as she pushed her palms against his chest. 

She felt lit up from within, like a jack-o’-lantern glowing in the night. 

A thundering cheer from above made them jolt apart. Katniss straightened up, panting. Peeta looked dazed, his hair mussed up and firefighter jacket askew. 

“Um…” he started. “Should we…”

Katniss wondered what was going on above them on the rooftop, though honestly at the moment she didn’t really care. 

“Sorry, I’m not very coherent right now,” said Peeta, a bit breathlessly. He smiled bashfully at her, straightening his jacket. 

The music emanating from the rooftop became deafening. Katniss was debating whether getting kicked out of her apartment was worth a few more minutes when a loud crash from above settled it.

“Should we check on your friends?” asked Peeta. 

Katniss groaned internally, but nodded. Peeta stood up, then held out a hand to help her up from the floor. He didn’t let go as they made their way back to the rooftop.

A crowd of people were dancing to some Halloween dubstep remix Jo must have found. Katniss definitely did not recognize some of them. Hopefully her neighbors had joined the party rather than report her for noise violations. 

At the edge of the crowd, Finnick was trying to do a keg stand. A small group had gathered around, egging him on. Peeta and Katniss watched from the drink table, where Peeta managed to fill two wine glasses all while holding her hand. 

Jo spotted them, and her forehead creased. She left the keg and walked over. “Guys, I think you’re the last ones.”

“Last ones for what?” asked Peeta.

“Last ones for Murder in the Dark. Honestly though, we kind of got distracted,” Jo grinned, gesturing at Finnick.

Katniss had totally forgotten about the game.

“Wait, is anyone left?” Annie asked, joining them. Jo looked around dubiously. Finnick got down from the keg, to some groans from the crowd, and strolled over. 

“I think we have everyone else,” said Jo, while Finnick wrapped an arm around Annie’s waist. Annie leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling.

“Well, I guess you won, then?” Jo said questioningly. 

“Congrats!” shouted Finnick. Jo and Annie raised their cups in a mock toast.

Katniss raised her glass. “To facing your fears,” she said, looking up at Peeta. 

“To facing your fears,” Peeta echoed, then clinked her glass with his. 

Katniss looked over at the guests dancing in the middle of the rooftop. “Should we, uh…” She gestured to the crowd. Peeta smiled and led the way.

Amidst the whirl of dancers, Katniss clasped her hands around the back of Peeta’s neck, and she could feel the heat emanating from his hands when he placed them on her waist. The music thrummed through the air as Peeta leaned down to whisper something in her ear. 

“Happy Halloween, Katniss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for going on this journey with me! 
> 
> Huge thanks to my talented beta, who kept the good ship Everlark headed firmly for the horizon.


End file.
